


that could describe you, that could describe me

by Saventra3



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force (Star Wars), Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Kylo Ren/Rey, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exploration, F/M, First Order Rey (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Healing (Star Wars), Han Solo Lives, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Mentioned Knights of Ren, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Planets, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Spies & Secret Agents, The Author Is A Poetry Junkie, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), They’re Clueless Idiots, Travel, Undercover Missions, trust the process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saventra3/pseuds/Saventra3
Summary: Out of random coincidence, when Kylo Ren is summoned for an undercover mission, Rey happens to be in the sector surveilling the course of action. Their broken paths crossing surely wouldn’t lead to anything. Some things just can’t be mended. But perhaps they could mend one another.(romance, adventure, and slow burn on a galactic scale)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, rey - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. imagine siblings

On the planet of Felucia, a fading, hazing fog descended upon the docks. It was the sort of night in which, everything seemed alright, but a prickling of the darkening light outside told the inhabitants of the village to stay indoors.With a slight figure trembling in the bitter breeze, was an apprehensive hand of salute. To an outsider, one might assume the motion to be made in honor. But behind this lovely gesture hid something blacker than the blackened waves below. Who was executing it though and what in the galaxy did the hand sign mean was the question. Besides the point, the man spying knew the goal of this mission. The last run of theft was about to be silenced. 

Without the figures notice, yet another breath exhaled among the rocks of the shore. Further below, tucked safely out of view by a scraggly fishing ship. 

“It’s happening,” the veiled man murmured into his hidden, flesh-colored earpiece. A mandatory report was this conversation. 

“What’s the plan of action?” whispered a female voice on the opposite end. 

He internally groaned with annoyance. It was that peppy new girl. She hadn’t even been around the circle long enough to realize the tone of his voice. Not to mention the awkward allure she held on him. The embarrassing trance he got caught in when glancing at her hazel eyes was etched in his mind. Why oh why couldn’t Phasma have answered instead...

“Nothing. We wait until I give the command.”

“This is a pretty useless call then,” the voice replied with unveiled sarcasm. 

  
He sensed the disdain pulsing from the girl’s voice. He felt something else in talking with her, even though they weren't in the same locations. Like a watery, yellow spectrum in his mind. It couldn’t have been the force... but it was much stronger than the typical signature. Could this fog be messing with his head? 

“I will not put up with your antics, dove.” He added the code name with unexpected mirth. 

The beginnings of a protest began crackling on the other end, and abruptly ended at the sound of the man’s playful tone.

The next words silenced whatever lightheartedness that had slipped by. 

“Listen, I have some business elsewhere to attend to. Keep an eye out on all the silencer cameras. Tell the crew that too. If anything happens, I want you to alert the higher ups immediately.” His tone lent no opposition. 

“Over. I get why they call you hawk.” the girl responded with a hint of exasperation. A sudden click ended their brief exchange.

The man was admittedly bothered that  he  wasn’t the one ending the call, but thought better of it. 

The task at hand was no miniscule matter. Although he had a good understanding of what it would entail, a sliver of nervousness managed to creep through. The situation was already handled well enough without this newbie helper. The irritation shown on his angular features. There was no time to think of that unplanned pet name. 

Climbing up from the craggy rocks and onto the gravel path, he hoisted himself up the hill. He stood still in caution, checking with the force and his eyes for signs of movement. All clear. The figure by the shore had by now creeped into the forest. Thankfully the expected part of the plan was done. Up ahead dwelled an ancient lighthouse, too old for its own good. For it was crumbling at the seams, like an autumn leaf trembling in the seasons breeze. 

After a quick punch of numbers into the lighthouses surprisingly secure door, the man strode up the stairs alarmingly fast for his stature and mass. 

Inside the topmost room, was laid bare strips of creamy shiplap walls and navy anchor tiles. The paint was peeling at the ends, adding a rustic charm to the little space. It was a bit cramped, what with the ceiling being so low. Sitting on the cool floor, he sat down and gazed out at the upcoming storm upon of him. Quite literally, there was a thunder brewing amongst the waters below, but also a figurative storm was stirring in his thoughts 

He wondered astutely who the person on the shore could have been, wracking his already overworked mind. Unfortunately, nothing came to light, and instead the workings of his brain were a bit muddied by lack of sleep. But that wouldn’t stop him from doing what he came here to do 

Like he was commanded to do, Kylo began tracking the warmth of the wraith-like targets force signature. Up in the height of the lighthouse tower, it was easier to survey. Finally, capturing it’s essence, he found it was headed away from the jagged shore and towards the jungle. Exactly as planned. In the overwhelming swaths of jungle, with the knights stealthy skills, they would put a definite end to this thieving scheme.

Kylo requested a report call to Hux through the com device on his side. 

“Suspect is heading towards the jungle. I’d suggest sending them over three hours from now. The subject made an odd hand gesture. Akin to a wary salute.”

“Consider it done, Ren. We’ll look into it,” the nasally voice responded, lacking the usual contempt that it typically held. Out of sheer exhaustion or rare kindness. 

Both men hung up, for they wanted to get this mission done with as soon as possible. Snoke’s patience was running thin (when was it not), and they weren’t often sent to work of this caliber. Stopping crime syndicates was most definitely not in their league of day to day jobs. Tomorrow the mission would be completed, and the whole thing would be over with. 

A ghost of a sigh escaped his lips, “It’s gonna be a long night.”

Kylo huddled among the towels used for window cleaning in the circular room, and willed himself to hone in on the force. He’d been reaching out to the light a few more instances than warranted. But it was strangely more comforting than the raging prowess of the dark side. This was going to be the longest three hours of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bullet ally on me  
> Is that the end of all your offenses  
> The cop ally are in your face  
> The bloody in me  
> The bullet ally on me  
> Is that the end of all your offenses
> 
> (Fan fiction name is based off the poem by Dorothy A, titled “Underrated Writer.”)


	2. you’re so dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🖤

Six months ago, in the midst of the inner workings of the outer rim, what appeared to be an amateur crime syndicate was wrecking not so amateur havoc on various planets. The organization tasked to clean up such a debauched mess was none other than the First Order. Although it seemed an insignificant issue to such a massive galactic power, the major trade routes of raw, weapon making materials were in the midst of breech. Clearly, not such a small problem. The group had affectionately named themselves, “Rathtar,” after the monstrous tentacled creature that stoked panic in the minds of many.

Up in the surveillance headquarters, Rey and Finn were tossing scrap balls of paper into the shiny chrome trash cans. One of those absurdly polished metal buckets could have easily landed her a week’s portions back on Jakku. Rey could smell the acrid, scorching heat of the desert sand once more.

She had just finished speaking with Kylo Ren, the most feared being residing on this particular ship. Rey was terribly confused as to why she was named “dove” in his eyes, she wasn’t sure if there was a walking target on her back now.

To distract herself, she gazed at the inner workings of the ship. So far from what she had seen, every room of it was austere and practical. It really was a striking thing of beauty, decked out with the sleekest and newest space technology. Obviously it was in all black. Either it was the most cost effective hue, the most intimidating color possible, or the supreme leader really had an affinity for black. Rey assumed the latter.

The room was alight with dozens of panels scattered all throughout. On side walls, on desks, and practically everywhere. The blue lights of the screens lit the room up with a cool cast, complementing the minute shades of silver in the black paneling. What made the room especially beautiful, were the expansive floor to ceiling windows. The dozens of systems and millions of stars shown brilliantly, making for an ethereal view. 

The droning clack of keyboards mirrored Rey’s jittering thoughts. Although the room _looked_ as pristine as a sonic ‘fresher, it was the slightest chaotic, nevertheless it got the job done.

“When I was told I’d be working on a mission this sudden, I didn’t think I’d not be on the field,” groaned Rey, otherwise nicknamed “dove” by a certain someone.

“Well, you are fairly new, hate to break it to you Rey. And... well this is a job for the knights only,” Finn replied, not without kindness. He was a beacon of light in this inhuman, emotionless environment. 

Those knights. Her face was twisted into a minute scowl, then recalling his benevolence towards her, she relented with a half-grimace of irritation and faltering patience.

“That wasn’t my problem. My training group was delayed. If they had hurried up a bit, I could have been doing field work by now. Now I’m stuck with surveillance and communications,” Rey huffed.

“Sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but who in their right mind names a planet Felucia,” Finn answered while tossing a fresh wad of paper into the waste bin.

“Will you hush? Or you’ll have something worse to complain about,” ordered Hux, the pale redhead in charge of the mission surveillance team. His watery blue eyes were pointed downwards by two painfully sparse eyebrows.

Rey and Finn, swiveled back to their desks and carried on with their tasks.

The two of them had been first acquainted the moment Rey fumbled her canteen tray straight onto Finn’s just-laundered uniform. It was a rough start for a friendship, but both of them had bursted out laughing. The rest was history.   
  


Even though Rey saw him in a plainly platonic manner, she started sensing that he saw quite the opposite. A shoulder brush that lingered too long, or having stood purposefully just a hair too close. An ordeal she assumed could be worked out easily in the future. Like the countless times she fixed her trusty speeder, she could totally reject him; in a thoughtful matter to soften the blow. Of the few romance holomovies she had chanced to enjoy, the one thing she remembered most was the portrayal of unrequited love.

Rey was no expert in relationships, let alone _romantic_ ones. She thought it best to stay out of the drama, like hovering in some constructed eye of the hurricane when it came to dating.

Hux sat up abruptly, speaking in hushed tones, to what Rey assumed was Lord Ren. He always oozed with importance dealing with matters of this level.

That arrogant bastard. Well, Hux was more of a pompous ass. But Kylo, he was all high and mighty, bathed and chosen with the force. It wasn’t that Rey was jealous of the force running through his veins, she desperately wanted to do something.

For months she was in training to become a stormtrooper. On her own will, thankfully. It was better than starving alone on the desert sands. Risking her life for the thrill of heroism. A chance at some form of status was what most of them yearned for. The position was a dime a dozen here. She wanted an ounce of respect that the generals and officers commanded. After all, wiggling her way up through the First Order would be no small feat. Rey hailed from the barren wastelands of Jakku, where endurance and grit determination weren’t optional, but required.

She knew with enough time, the rigid ladder of power could someday sway to her side. Climbing up the top would be an arduous effort. But she was immensely grateful for the daily meals and the casual banter of her colleagues. The lean into gossip was getting increasingly bland though. But for now, she was stuck in this section of work.

Rey recalled her first time seeing Kylo Ren. He walked heavily and with purpose into their room, in a vocoder voice disclosing something to General Hux.

He was every inch the dark and inhuman creature that the other scavengers in the outpost had described. Rumors of a terrible face and an even more hideous hunger for blood spread like wildfire. At Nima outpost and on the Finalizer.

She often wondered what could have swayed him into such malicious work. Rey really didn’t want to know.

The strangest thing of all, is that for a considerable amount of time, Rey felt the gaze of this great man. The mask stole every inch of humanness from him, but his attention felt like a prickling sensation on her neck. It was like the intensity of his presence burned her. She had hoped that no one noticed around her, but Rey knew it would be the talk of the canteen later on.

It was quite an odd experience, even more so by an almost god-like person in power, especially on a first “meeting.” If one could even call it a meeting ran Rey’s thoughts as she rubbed her temples.

And once again, why in kriffing heck did he call her dove? Out of all names, why such a pure and lovey specimen. For Rey saw herself as more similar to a workhorse. Always carrying some heavy burden, that being worrying about her next meal or staffing off any unwanted harassment. Everything about this man infuriated her, but she didn’t know why. Did he just not know her name, after staring solely at her for a whopping 30 seconds? There was a name tag plastered conveniently on her uniform.

An hour had already passed by. Two more hours and the elusive Knights of Ren would be swooping in. From what Rey had been informed, they would slaughter the thieves from the syndicate, and bring the precious materials back on their ships to the Finalizer. It would be utilized far more here than pirated away on Felucia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're nothing like mine  
> Cause she's walking on sunshine  
> And your love would tear us apart  
> And I know I'm not your type  
> Cause I don't shun the daylight  
> But baby I'm willing to start


	3. cold, cold, cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🖤

Thirty minutes before the three hour mark, Kylo crept out of the lighthouse and into the humid night air. This was a tropical planet after all. 

With the help of the force, he easily located his fellow knights. The dark red pulse of their bodies guided him on. They had flown in at a moments notice with invisibility shields at full power. Yarael Ren, the eldest of the group was leading the way. The force signatures of snoring beings piled higher the closer he stalked forward. For being so fearsome, Kylo was suspicious since they didn’t have someone keeping watch. Was it all a trick or a ploy? 

Nothing of the sort was confirmed when him and the knights circled around their oblivious target. With the warm air and singing crickets, the crew must have thought it safe to camp out. After all, the twinkling stars were a beautiful blanket to sleep under. A cumbersome looking midnight ship with a gruesome scarlet emblem lay still nearby. 

All seven of them clad in their pitch black attire, silently encasing the enemy likened them to black panthers. No quarter, no mercy. This was a slaughter of the swiftest kind, to take back what belonged to the First Order. This would show Rathtar what happens to those who mess with them. 

Kylo quietly gestured to Sidon Ren, the cleanest murderer known in the galaxy. One could hear a pin drop as the knight situated himself by the leader’s side. Without the circumstances being known, it almost appeared as if he was praying. Ironically, it was the exact opposite. The leader had the flashiest ensemble of the dozen or so members. The jungle seemed to bate its breath, awash in tepid anticipation. 

Sidon Ren had specially requested a songsteel blade, one of the lightest and durable metals known to the sentient population. Sheathing and unsheathing the beautiful weapon yielded no sound, a deadly and brilliant touch.

Once the knight had masterfully slid the sword out of its case, a quick succession of slashes was all it took. Using the force, he silenced any potential panic or screams of pain. The man was dead. 

Kylo recognized the sleeping figure of the man he saw at the shore. He was just as gaunt up close as from afar. 

Slowly but surely, Sidon Ren crept to each sleeping form and quietly murdered them in a horrifyingly graceful manner. Similar to a death angel of sorts. But, alas one of the brutes cried bloody murder, waking up the remaining two. 

Kylo wildly signaled to Tion Ren, and the two got the memo. Both of them worked together in the force and choked the two to their ends, while Sidon Ren listlessly finished what he started. 

All of them looked at each other and began the process of raiding the ship. Katuno Ren, the most burly of the seven, proceeded to knock the door down with practiced ease. It swung open with a metallic whine. No longer needing to stay nearly as quiet, Kylo gave a whisper of approval to his fellow knights. 

The interior was just as the outside. A metallic pitch black with swirls of blood red embellishments. They immediately began inspecting the ship, going to the base boards first. There nestled within laid kilos and kilos of rare ores, precious minerals, numerous metals and alloys, a smidgen of stabilized coaxium, and an excessive amount of ammunition. This no doubt would be an excellent win for the First Order, with over a years supply of building and weaponry resources being restored. 

“Could we simply hijack the ship and fly it back?” suggested Loatha Ren, the only female member of the knights. 

“We don’t know if it has forms of tracking on it. I wouldn’t be sure of bringing this into the Finalizer,” countered Katuno Ren. 

He seemed to be looking for Kylo or Yarael’s opinion. He was the youngest after all. 

“I think Katuno is right. We can’t risk the security of the First Order,” was Yarael’s input. 

Kylo had a thoughtful expression on his masked face. What to do, what to do. If he decided to bring the whole damn ship, it could lead the syndicate straight to the mothership, and worse, cameras as well. The other option would definitely take more time and be more draining, but he had to make the harder choice. 

“I’m going to fetch my TIE silencer. Manasseh, you bring yours over too. Once we have the ships in the proximity, start force levitating the material. We’ll open the storage trunks.”

The others quickly went to work. The knights tasked with the levitating began warming up. A minute later Kylo was first and foremost, checking the area for danger. Especially in the dead of night alone. Maker, who knew what time it even was. Even though he was physically capable of more than the average human, Kylo still paced himself. Snoke kept him humble anyways. 

After a brisk walk, he eventually strode into an empty patch of forest ground. It took forever to find beforehand, being in the middle of an overgrown jungle. If a passerby was looking at the area, even intently staring, they would never have known there was a TIE silencer that cost well over 300,000 credits. A simple invisibility shield. The oldest one in the book. 

Although Kylo didn’t take pleasure in many things, he did get the slightest bit giddy at flying such an efficient and stunning pice of machinery. Once he had located the entrance, he used the force to turn off the invisibility shield from within ship. The door automatically hissed open for him, as it was custom designed to fit Kylo’s aura. 

The interior was entirely jet black, with the exception of the crimson stitches on the sumptuous leather seats. Seating himself in the silencer felt like coming home. It made him think of Han and the Falcon for the faintest second. Memories of anticipated flight lessons that Han occasionally gave along with Chewie’s encouragement ringing in his ears. Kylo pushed those traitorous thoughts away quickly. 

In a span of 10 minutes, he had found his ship and flew it back to the Rathtar site. Manasseh Ren landed around the same moment that Kylo touched down. They both hurried out of their seats and trudged down their corresponding ramps. 

Inside the raided ship, Loatha, Tion, Yarael, Sidon, and Katuno Ren were maneuvering the materials out. They looked especially beautiful floating through the air. The gleam of chrome, the blinding glow of coaxium, and the reflections of certain stones swirling in the moonlight all contributed to quite an aesthetic display. It appeared as if the galaxy had sauntered down to the ground in a miniature fashion. 

While they began this task, Manasseh and Kylo had already opened the storage and base boards in their ships. After this they lended an extra hand, or perhaps a midchlorian in this case, to the other four knights. In a swift twenty minutes each speck of stolen property was safely tucked away in the First Order ships. 

“Excellent work. Manasseh and I will secure the material. While we proceed with that, the rest of you gather your ships here. By the time you’re here I’ll command us to initiate light speed,” were Kylo’s instructions. 

It always made him feel part of something, giving orders to conclude something successful. Completing this mission, while it had seemed trivial beforehand, was one of the most rewarding course of actions he had taken in a while. Maybe he would willingly be able to thank Snoke for this assignment. 

While the four other knights went to retrieve their ships, Manasseh ventured into small talk. Quite daring of him. 

“What do you think of this planet?” was the safest question he could muster. 

“It’s hot, it’s disgustingly humid. But I may admit the greenery is a pleasant sight. And all the stupidly colorful funguses are amusing. I might even take this suffocating mask off,” Kylo responded, sliding beforementioned mask off right then. 

Mannaseh let out a measured chuckle in reply. 

The other knights had returned. Carrying orders out speedily was a mandatory expectation. They all slid into their midnight black ships. None of them were nearly as luxurious as Kylo’s, but they were nevertheless all beautiful, gleaming works of art. Elegantly designed with the most minute attention to detail along with being designed as sleek killing machines. Their formidable bat wings rose up in sync, and as the first scattered rays of dawn emerged, seven ships skipped through the sky into hyperspace. 

Before Kylo pushed his lever, he instantaneously remembered the girl’s name from before as he stared at the sun’s rising light. 

Her name was Rey. 

Kylo Ren shook his head to avoid dwelling too long on it. 

His destination: The Finalizer


End file.
